


it's not that simple

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, One Shot, it's really just a side larry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has a crush on louis and he comes out to his mum</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not that simple

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first one shot and it's probably rubbish but whatever I tried.

He had to tell his mum.

His mum was his best friend and she knew everything about him. He couldn't hide this anymore. And he hoped that she would be just as accepting and understanding as she was with everything else.

It wasn't something simple that you can say through a text message or over the phone. It was a topic that he was sensitive with and he decided that the easiest way to get it out is to talk it over with his mum.

He was gay.

And he liked Louis.

~

He decided that he would wait until the holiday they got in December for Christmas to tell her.

~

The fourth week of December rolled around, and his mum came to pick him up from the X Factor house. He waved to Niall as she pulled away from the house.

On the ride back to Holmes Chapel it was very silent. Harry hadn't said much, although his mum kept pestering her saying things such as

"How've you been? I missed you."

And he just looked at her with a reassuring smile, not saying anything.

"Are you okay? You're not yourself today."

He didn't want to discuss what was on his mind right now, he hadn't a clue what her reaction would be like. He just wanted to sleep it off in the car.

"I don't like seeing you like this, are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

Sure there was something he wanted to talk about. He just couldn't tell her like it was, 'Yeah mum, I realised that I'm gay and I think I have a crush on one of my band mates.'

It wasn't that simple.

Although his mum knew practically everything about him, he felt horrible for not telling her right now; he hated worrying her. But now wasn't the time, so he shrugged off her pestering questions and thought that tomorrow would be a better day.

~

The car finally came to a stop in the drive way and Harry took his time getting out. He grabbed his bags and trudged along up the steps and through the front door, ignoring Gemma who was sitting on the couch peering out the window, excited to see her baby brother was home.

He walked upstairs and reached his room, just plopping onto his bed face down and fell asleep. Maybe it was only 6 o'clock, but he needed sleep, there was too much on his mind.

~

He woke up in a sweat.

Falling asleep fully clothed with your jacket and shoes on isn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Having what was probably the worst nightmare he could imagine didn't help the situation either.

Rolling over on his left, he read on his clock, in bright red numbers 2:46. He was guessing it was the middle of the night, considering it was pitch black everywhere he looked.

*  
He was sat on the couch, extremely nervous. His mum called him into the living room and he didn't know why.

She walked into the living room, sitting on the couch across from him.

She didn't look happy at all.

"Are you going to tell me why I found a box of condoms in your room?"

Harry felt his neck heat up, leading up to his face. "Its not what you think it is."

"Oh really? Then what /is/ it."

"I wasn't shagging girls here, Mum."

Anne was staring at him, with a raging on her face.

"Then what were you doing? Hmm? Don't tell me you brought a guy into this house and had sex with him. Did I really raise a faggot? I knew you should have gone to live with your father." She was full on screaming now.

He was about to explain the situation when tasted something salty, and realised he was crying, tears running down his face.

He didn't know what to say. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did it matter? If harry was attracted to boys, then so be it.

There was a car engine coming from outside, but he didn't have the energy to look and see who it was.

Moments later, Gemma walked through the door. "Hi Mum, Hi Ha- Harry!"

She started asking a series of questions. "What happened?" "Harry, are you okay?" "Why are you crying?"

He tried forming words but all that escaped his mouth was a muffled sob.

"Harry come with me." and with that he felt someone grabbing his hand, pulling him off the couch, and his body being forced up the stairs down the hall into Gemma's room.

"Harry, what happened?" Gemma sat him down on her bed and held him close, rubbing assuring circles on his back.

After five minutes, his excessive hiccuping and crying calmed down enough for him to speak.

"N-Nothing" he managed to get out. He knew she wouldn't believe him, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm not believing that excuse when you're sitting here crying. I know /something/ happened, Harry. I'm your sister and it's my job to be here when you need me. Something is obviously wrong."

He just told his mum he was gay and now he would have to tell his sister. This was too much.

" 's embarrassing," he said, his cheeks turning pink.

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything."

That's what his mum once told him.

"erm... well," he began. "Mum found a box of..."

"a box of er condoms in my room and.." This was awkward.

"she thought I was sleeping around with girls, but that's not what it was."

Gemma slid him off her lap, sitting him next to her on the bed.

She looked at him with a confused expression. "If that's not what you were doing then why did you have them?"

Wasn't it obvious? If he's not fucking girls then what else would he use condoms for.

"Don't make me say it." Harry felt a lump forming in his throat.

This was it. His sister /and/ his mom were going to leave him.

"Harry, were you sleeping with boys?" she questioned.

As he slowly shook his head indicating yes as more tears poured out, she just pulled him into a hug as he let out more sobs.

Her little brother just confessed that he was gay. And that he has had sex with guys.

She wishes that she didn't put so much pressure on him.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Harry spoke up.

"Are you going to disown me, call me a faggot and leave?"

Gemma was in shock. "Harry I would never do that. Just because you're interested in people the same gender as you doesn't make you any different. You're still a person wi feelings for other people, but just people with the same parts as you. I will always be here for you no matter what. You're my baby brother, and I love you."

They both got up and went downstairs, and couldn't find their mum even after checking every room in the house. Looking out the front window they saw her pulling out of the drive way.

Maybe today wasn't the right day to come out.

*

After getting up and changing into something much cooler, he crawled back into bed.

He hoped that's not how it would actually happen.

~

When he woke up the next morning, he walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hi Hun!" Harry's mum chirped.

Still half asleep, Harry walked over to his mum and gave her a hug, muttering 'morning' while doing so.

"Sleep well?"

He was still not over his dream from last night.

"Uh, I guess so."

"Well, go wash up! We're gonna go into town, do some shopping, maybe grab a bite to eat for lunch."

So today didn't look like the right day to tell his mum either.

~

3 days passed that he hadn't the chance to tell her.

On Wednesday he planned to tell his mum, but she ended up working overtime.

Thursday she had a date with Robin.

Friday she was out window shopping for cars.

He was about to lose his mind if he hadn't gotten a chance on Saturday.

She was just about to leave to go to the grocery store when Harry stopped her.

"I've been trying to talk to you about something all week."

Anne had a confused look plastered on her face. She didn't know where Harry was going with this.

"The reason I was acting all strange earlier this week was because I- I need to tell you something. And I'm not sure how to put it."

Walking over to him and enveloping him in a hug, she looked him in the eyes and said, "You can tell me anything, Harry."

Taking a deep breath, he continued. Mum, I really love you and I hope this doesn't change the way you look at me."

Looking down at the ground, Harry mumbled under his breath barely audible "I'm gay."

"I can't hear you, Harry," she said, furrowing her brows.

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

Harry was full on crying now. "Mom, I'm gay, and I know you probably hate me now because I like boys and not girls and I'm not able to have grandchildren for you and you're probably so disappointed and-" before he could continue Anne was hushing him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Harry shhh, it's okay."

He was crying even harder.

He couldn't speak, all that escaped his mouth were tear-filled sobs and hiccups.

Anne just held him, rubbing his back and pressing soft kisses to his head.

After what felt like an eternity, she spoke up. "Harry, nothing will ever stop me from loving you. You're no different from the Harry I talked to twenty minutes ago. You'll always be my baby boy, and I will support any decision you make." She pulled him off of her, looking at him face to face.

He looked down, eyes red rimmed, sniffling.

"Y-You don't hate me because of this?" There was tension in his voice.

Anne tipped his face back up. "I could never hate you. No matter what you do. C'mon, let's go in the kitchen, I'll make some tea."

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen and slumped down into a chair, putting his face in his arms.

"I love you, Harry. You know that right?" She told him, as she pulled two mugs from the cupboard. "I wouldn't trade you for the world."

He lifted his head off the table, wiping his red-rimmed eyes. Looking at her, he shook his head yes.

Harry stood up and gave her a hug, and maybe lingered in her arms for a few moments for reassurance.

As soon as she was done preparing two cups of tea, she seated herself across from Harry at the table.

In between sips Anne had asked, "Is there any particular boy you fancy?"

And Harry felt his face turn red as he nodded his head.

"Does this boy have a name?" she questioned, a grin on her face.

"Yes, he does," Harry stated. He wasn't being stubborn, just teasing.

Anne waited for Harry to continue, as he looked down at his cup of tea. "His name is-" he started, but stopped, leaving her wondering.

"L-Louis," he muttered, focusing his gaze on the floor, almost shamefully, as he scratched at his forehead.

What he doesn't expect his mum to say, is to tell Louis how he feels. And she does just that.

"But mum I don't even think he's gay! I don't want to ruin our friendship." He thinks she must be crazy.

"And he might think I'm weird because I'm gay and-" before he can finish rambling, Anne is hushing him.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sweetheart," she begins. "I think you should tell him. I see the way he looks at you."

"But-" Harry began, just to have his mum interrupt him. "But I think you should tell him," she protested.

Harry sat, pondering in his mother's suggestion.

"Can I wait until I see him next time?" He always felt that feelings confessed via texting were improper and childish.

"Take your time, honey. Do it when you're comfortable," Anne told him, taking the now empty mugs and placing them in the dish washer.

Running his hands through his hair, he got up out of his seat and made his way over to his mother. Engulfing her in a giant hug (he was significantly taller than her), he whispered in her ear, "thank you for being here for me, mum."

"I'd be a terrible parent if I wasn't. I love you, Harry."

~

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be a second part to this where harry tells louis he likes him idk when ill get to it though, sorry


End file.
